Las decisiones, las coincidencias y la suerte
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Una pequeña historia romántica, de uno de los personajes de Naruto, para los que creen que en este mundo lo único que cuenta es el físico... espero lo pasen a leer y me dejen su opinión mediante una revisión. Gracias y lo se... pésimo resumen


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Estaba él, el 23 de noviembre, arreglandose para la boda de su mejor amigo, era muy lejos de Konoha, la boda era en donde vivía la futura esposa de él...en Suna..._se casaría con la princesa de esa nación, si que optiene lo que quiere, y está vez tuvo de su lado la suerte_; pensaba, bueno tenía que cambiarse todavía tenía que pasar por la florería por Ino y Sai, esperaba que ya esten listos pues en la entrada los estaban esperando Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y creo que iba un poco retrasado...solo tenía que meter en mi mochila de misión unas cuantas bolsas de golosinas... papas, gomitas con azúcar, pasas con chocolates, paletas, dulces, chicles, chocolates, creyo que con eso es suficiente.

Entonces él se apresuro a llegar a la florería donde ya estaba Sai esperando a Ino, vestido pulcramente con un jimbei color negro y su obi color blanco

—Sayonara Sai—

—Sayonara Choji—

—Ino ¿tarda en bajar?—

—no sé, yo llevo esperandola cerca de 1 hora—

—¿nani?—

—hai, es un poco indecisa— _un poco_, pensó Choji, en ese momento la Yamanaka descendió con un furisode color rosa pálido con adornos de un rosa más intenso, los adornos llegaban hasta su cadera y su obi era del mismo color que sus adornos, traía el cabello recogido en un chongo alto detenido por broches del color rosa fuerte de su atuendo, estos el propio Choji se los había obsequiado la navidad pasada.

—gomen nasai, por la tardanza— dijo la Yamanaka mientras se pasaba junto a Sai y le dijo a Choji

—te sienta muy bien ese jimbeí color verde con café—

—arigato...es un poco tarde así que vayamosnos—

—hai ¿Ino traes tu obsequio?—

—No esperenme lo deje en mi cuarto—subió y bajo rapidamente de su cuarto con el dichoso obsequio

—¿y por qué llevas mochila de misión Choji?—

—en ningún libro de los que lees no dice algo así como "la curiosidad mato al gato", Sai—

—hai, pero también leí que es mejor preguntar...antes de sacar conclusiones erroneas—

—y ¿qué piensas que traigo en la mochila?—

—golosinas— respondió Sai con su sonrisa típica en su rostro

—no creo que estes equivocado—interrumpió Ino

—pues tienen razón...pero solo los llevo por si un ninja enemigo se nos atraviesa y tengo que leva mi Shakra—

—tienes razón Choji, yo también llevo mis pergaminos y mi pincel—dijo Sai

—Sai, a veces eres muy ingenuo— digo Ino

Después de está escena los 3 se dirigieron a la entrada de Konoha donde los esperaban ya todos un tanto impacientes a lo que la Yamanaka pregunto

—¿llegamos tarde?—

—no Ino-cerda pero queriamos salir un poco antes...pero no importa—dijo Sakura

—mjm—musito Sasuke

—nuestra llama de la juventud nos ayudara a llegar antes de lo previsto, ya que si aumentamos la velocidad así sera...y eso sólo seria un entrenamiento más para nuestro espíritu— dijo Lee con su brazo derecho levantado y sus ojos con sus llamas características

—bueno vamonos, sino se nos hace tarde—

—tienes razón Neji y si nos apresuramos un poco llegaremos antes, como dijo Lee— comento Tenten

—entonces marchemonos de una vez—dijo Naruto

—tienes razón Naruto-kun—

Emprendieron la marcha a toda velocidad y llegaron antes de los previsto aunque no fueron a la velocidad que insistía Lee

—bueno ahora a buscar el dichoso templo, grr—dijo Kiba

—buenas noches señor me podría indicar la dirección del templo de la 2da. Luna*—preguntó Hinata a un anciano que pasaba por ahí

—Hai, muchachita linda...se van hacía la torre del Kazekage de ahí se van a la derecha 2 cuadras y luego nuevamente una más a la derecha y ahí está el templo de la 2da. Luna*—

—Arigato señor—

—por cierto señorita, no me podría dar su dirección—

—¿nani?— dijo la Hyuga, mientras Naruto se acercaba a ellos y dijo

—pervertido—

—no me malinterpretes jovencito, tengo un nieto de 18 años que bien podría hacer una familia con está hermosa jovencita—

—no, ella no va a hacer ninguna familia...que no sea conmigo—

—gomen nasai, no sabía que ya estaba casada—dijo el anciano a una Hinata toda colorada

—no...estamos casados—dijo con su voz tenue

—entonces si me puedes dar tu dirección para mi nieto—

—aún no lo estamos pero muy pronto lo estaremos—dijo el ojiceleste atrayendo a Hinata hacia él

—arigato señor, gracias por la información—dijo Sai, para luego decirle a Naruto

—no seas descortés Naruto...eso puede causar que la gente no sea amable con nosotros, lo leí en un libro—

—acaso no has leído en un libro que no te metas en asuntos ajenos—dijo el rubio todavía enojado

—hai Naruto por eso no debiste interrumpir la plática entre Hinata y el señor—

—¿acaso no has leído sobre los celos Sai?—interrumpió Ino

—hai...¿acaso Naruto...estás celoso?—preguntó Sai

—no...es que ese señor—

—callate baka que sí estas celoso—

—Ino-cerda hasta que haces un comentario inteligente—

—callate frente de marquesina— y volteó a ver a Hinata que no hablaba desde que se despidieron del anciano

—¿pasa algo Hinata?—dijo Choji—toma este dulce quizá te relaje un poco—abrió la boca para que Choji metiera el dulce y lo deposito en su boca y la Hyuga solo sonrió

—arigato Choji-san—

—por nada Hinata—

—¿ya estás mejor?— mientras Naruto solo veía la escena cauteloso cual león sobre su presa

—hai, Choji—

—Naruto...yo solo ayudo a Hinata—

—lo estoy notando por eso no digo nada—

—pero miras horríble—dijo Choji con voz baja

—¿nani?—

—que miras horríble—dijo Sai

—pero eso...no es verdad—

—claro que si Naruto-baka—gruño Kiba

—esos celos son malos...leí que en exceso pueden destruir relaciones—

—eso no es cierto el teme siempre a sido muy celoso y posesivo y no ha pérdido el amor de...—un golpe sobre la cabeza cayo por parte de la pelirrosa, mientras Sasuke le dió un golpe en la boca del estomago

—Naruto-kun—se acercó a levantarlo

—arigato Hinata—

—por nada— se levantó y todos se dirigieron a la dirección indicada por el anciano y ahí estaba como este les había dicho el templo de la 2da. Luna*; se introdujeron todos al templo, había mucha gente pues la boda fue esperada no solo por los amigos de los contrayentes, sino también por los dirigentes de varias naciones, ahí estaba el templo abarrotado...después de todo no todos los días se casaba un integrante de la familia del Kazekage de la aldea. La boda transcurrió sin contratiempos. Un Lee llorado "porque iba a encender la llama de la juventud...por fin el chico que se la pasaba observando las nubes", Naruto milagrosamente callado, Sasuke y Neji con su cara inmutable como siempre, Sai con su sonrisa, Choji muy sonriente pues sabía que su amigo se estaba uniendo con el amor de su vida, mientras las chicas solo comentaban lo bella que se veía la novia, además que sus hermanos estaban muy bien acompañados.

Ya en la casa de la familia Sabaku No era la celebración, todos estaban muy divertidos...el menú era buffete...no podía ser mejor para él, la comida que quiera sin reserva alguna, comió cuanto pudo y quizó, después de comer hasta quedar "satisfecho", se fue hacía su mesa y se sentó ahí, no lejos de ahí observaba como un par de mujeres platicaban muy agusto...no las conocía pero una llamo sobremanera su atención, mientras miraba detenidamente a la otra se le hacía conocida, repentinamente observó como el Kazekage de la aldea de acercaba a ella y fue cuando descubrió

—pues si es Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara—

—y también su novia— volteó repentinamente a observar quien se encontraba detrás de él y al observar quien era se volteó y dijo

—felicidades Shikamaru, Temarí—

—arigato Choji—

—espero que sean felices...porque aunque creas que este hombre es muy perezoso y se la pasa viendo las nubes...no es así—

—ya me di cuenta de eso...no te preocupes Choji— mientras recibía el obsequió de Choji

—mujer problemática—

—hey tu no le digas así a mi hermana—

—ya callate Kankuro—este se acercaba un tanto pasado de copas a la pareja y a Choji

—¿qué veías?— y volteó a ver a Matsurí, Sari y Gaara

—no, no, no, no me digas que veías a Matsurí...porque si es así reza por tu vida y mejor que mi hermano ni se entere—

—no...estás malinterpretando las cosas Kankuro—

—ahhhhh, con que si piyuelo...ven te la presento, pero ni te ilusiones también esa estaba enamorada de mi hermanito— mientras decía esto, lo jalo del brazo alejandolo de los recién casados y llevandolo a donde se encontraban

—Sayonara hermanito, Matsuri y Sari—

—Kankuro ¿cuánto sake has tomado?—

—no el suficiente hermanito, pero yo vine a otra cosa, no ha contestarte preguntas que no te conciernen Gaara—mientras Gaara solo lo veía un poco ¿avergonzado?

—mira Sari...el es Choji, es un ninja de la hoja del clan...—y quedo en silencio durante un minuto

—Akimichi—dijo Choji para romper el silencio incomodo

—y no pienses que está gordo, solo que sus huesos son muy grandes y sus técnicas se basan en la cantidad de calorías de su cuerpo—volteó a ver a Choji y observó que lo veía con un rostro no muy amable, por lo que continuó apresurado

—ella es Sari...es una ninja de Suna...y pues lo único que se es que está enamorada de Gaara—

—Kankuro, callate— el kazekage lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo lejos, dejando al Akimichi en compañía de las 2 damas

—no le hagas caso a Kankuro-sama, ya está un poco tomado—

—no te preocupes Matsurí-san, ya lo había notado—

—pero lo que dice es cierto, de alguna forma—dijo Sari

—¿nani?—

—te explicó que yo me hacía pasar por enamorada del Kazekage-sama, porque si no era así Matsurí nunca se habría siquiera a admitir, que sentía algo por él, y pues esto llevó al otro hasta que la competencia término en el noviazgo de está con el Kazekage y yo muy feliz por los 2—

—entonces finjiste todo el tiempo—

—hai, Matsurí...espero que me disculpes pero era la única forma—

—arigato Sari-chan, por todo—y las 2 se dieron un tierno y breve abrazo

—los dejo...sino me quedo sin cuñado antes de la boda— a lo lejos se divisaba un Gaara más molestó y como Temarí abogaba por su hermano mayor, mientras Shikamaru reía con la escena y pensaba _que familia más problemática_

Se quedarón los 2 solos y no sabían que decir entonces ella empezó la conversación

—te han dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos—

_Tus ojos_

—no y arigato—

_Lindos son tus ojos_

—no agradezcas, pues es la verdad—

_la primera vez que los vi_

—ya habías venido a Suna ¿verdad?—

_supe por fin que era el amor_

—hai, cuando secuestraron a Matsurí—

_Tus ojos_

—entonces no estaba equivocada, yo conocía esos ojos—

_quiero ver tus ojos_

—¿nani?—

_verlos solo una vez mas_

—sí, los vi en esa ocasión...pero si te molestó me puedo ir a mi mesa— ella se volteó para dirigirse hacía su mesa, pero la mano del Akimichi no se lo permitió, la tenía fuertemente entrelazada con la suya

_y si quieres me ire_

—no, quedate conmigo—dijo eso como impulso, pero era lo que realmente deseaba...mientras a lo lejos lo que era antes una pelea, se convirtió, en unos chiflidos para ellos, estos voltearon y observaron los dedos pulgares de Matsuri y Kankuro arriba, mientras Gaara jalaba a este último del cuello de su jimbei y a su novia del brazo, los novios ahora estaban platicando en la mesa donde los compañeros del Akimichi los esperaban, mientras Shikamaru los veía de reojo, los observó acercarse mientras su ahora esposa se despedía de sus amigos

—sayonara Te...ma...ri...san, aquí está mi obsequió—

—felicidades—mascuyo el otro Hÿuga mientras le entregaba una caja hermosamente envuelta

—aquí está la mía y que la llama de la juventud no se apague nunca para ustedes—

—toma el mío, espero te guste—dijo Sakura

—no tanto como el mío frente de marquesina—

—callate Ino-cerda—intervino un pelinegro para terminar con la discusión

—espero te guste—le entrego Sai el suyo acompañado de su sonrisa tan típica, mientras por otro lado Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba le dieron el suyo a Shikamaru

—felicidades ¿y me cuentas cómo te fue?—

—callate teme—dijo Sasuke

—eso no se pregunta baka— mascullo el Inuzuka, mientras Tenten observaba todo la escena colorada, entonces se dirigieron hacía otra mesa, unos minutos después llevo Choji

_Quisiera el tiempo _

—¿quién es ella?—dijo Sai

—es Sari, es de aquí de Suna—

—¿y es tu novia?—

_poder regresar_

—Sai, no hagas tantas preguntas— dijo Sakura

—pero leí en un libro—

—tú y tus condenados libros, no puedes actuar como alguien normal al menos por está ocasión—

—bien dicho Ino-cerda—

—tiene razón Sakura...muy bien dicho Ino-chan—dijo Tenten

_y revivir la ocasion_

—pero yo quiero saber...—

—callate Naruto—dijo Sasuke

_cuando te vi frente a mi_

—querer estar informado, no es lo mismo que meterse en asuntos ajenos—

—Kiba-kun pero es la vida personal de Choji—dijo Hinata

—tiene razón Hinata-sama—confirmo Neji

—más adelante sabremos si su llama de la juventud encendió junta—

—Lee—gritaron todos, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los invitados y los voltearon a ver y prefirieron hacer él menos ruido posible durante lo que restaba de la celebración. Después Temarí lanzó el ramo y la afortunada...fue ni más ni menos que la Hÿuga todas la abrazaron para felicitarla, mientras los chicos le lanzaban una mirada complice, y el Hÿuga una asesina. Después partieron el pastel, Choji comió demasiado, al igual que Naruto y Kiba, a lo que dijo Ino

—comportense, que hay personas que no conocen sus malo modales—

_Yo me enamore de tus ojos_

—no se preocupen, entiendo que tengan mucha hambre—mientras miraba a Choji y este también la miraba a ella. Concluyó la boda y regresaron a Konoha, no sin antes Choji hablara con Sari

_que divinos ojos_

—¿te molestaría si pasara a visitarte cuándo venga a misión a Suna?—

—para nada, sayonara...porque tus amigos te han dejado atrás, entonces hasta pronto—

—hasta pronto—se fue muy rápido hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y ella solo observó desaparecer las siluetas de todos. Pero esa no fue la última vez que lo vió, regreso a Suna a la semana siguiente a dejar algo para el Kasekage, y así cada semana, cada vez era diferente el motivo, pero su presencia se hacía consistentemente y por lo tanto también procuraba esta ahí ese día para él, hasta que un día

_desde entonces eres mi amor_

—Sari, se que apenas llevamos medio año conociendonos...pero desde que te conocí sentí un sentimiento especial hacía a ti y me gustaría saber ¿si quisieras ser mi novia?—cerró los ojos por instinto

_y siempre lo seras_

—desde que conocí tus ojos, esperaba esa pregunta, ahora abrelos para escuchar la respuesta— él abrió los ojos, ella sonrió y dijo

_Mi corazon en la obscuridad_

—hai, y nunca cierres más ese par de guías, que creí alucinar esa ocasión en que pense perdería a mi mejor amiga—

_yo sentia morir_

—nunca—contestó él

_mas de pronto lo iluminaron_

—solo para dormir—completo ella, entonces se echaron a reir juntos. Él la siguió visitando con la constancia anterior, pero ahora el trato de ambos ahabía cambiado, era mucho más cercanos e inclusiva ahora en lugar de quedarse en el palacio como era lo común pues iba de misión, él agradecía y se iba a casa de ella que vivía sola, no les importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ellos eran felices juntos, ya habían pasado otros 6 meses, entre los cuales ella había asistido a la boda de Gaara y Matsurí sola pues él estaba de misión en el país del Udón.

_dos luceros que son tus ojos_

—Sari ¿crees poder venir a Konoha el día de la reunión de los Kages?—

—no sé...tengo que ayudar a Matsurí con algunas cosas—

—es a las 2 pm—

—lo intentaré...bueno ahora es hora de dormir...¿o quieres cenar más?—

—no ya estoy satisfecho—ella se metió a su cuarto y él extendió el sofa, para dormir en el, pues esa era su cama cuando se quedaba con ella, él la quería demasiado para permirtir, que la demás gente tuviese motivos para sus comentarios. Pasaron los 6 días que faltaban para la reunión, ayudo a Hinata y a Tenten con la comida, ya sabía controlar un poco su voracidad, ya con todo arreglado se pusieron a platicar y empezaron a llevar uno a uno los que faltaban el primero en llegar fue Naruto, después Sasuke, Shino y se quedo sorprendido y pensó _¿tiene 2 hijos más?_, pues cuando escucho el apellido de la dueña de la casa supuso fuera la esposa del experto en insectos y pues era muy obvio su embarazo para no notarlo; después llegó Kiba junto con Sasame...ya él lo sabía pues Lee no pudo aguantar y el mismo día de la elección fue a contarselo a todos los que se encontro y llorando escandalosamente como era su costumbre, fue en ese momento cuando entro apresurado Shikamaru y saludo

_Benditos son tus ojos_

-sayonara a todos- se acercó y abrazó a Choji y a Ino quien recién se incorporaba a la reunión después de irse a cambiar; beso a su esposa

-¿y tu por qué llegas tarde?- dijo el rubio ojiceleste

- es demasiado problemático para explicarte- 

-solo fue por mis hermanos y cuñadas a la entrada de la aldea- dijo Temari

-no es tan problemático después de todo- enseguida entro el Kazekage de la mano de Matsuri, su esposa, detrás de ellos Hakako* y Kankuro, y atrás venía alguién más..._Sari, la __compañera de academía de Matsuri y antigua competencia de la misma__,_ pensaba Temarí para sí, cuando un Chouji, presuroso se acercó a ella y le dió la mano

-que bueno que pudiste venir-

-Sayonara- saludaron todos

-Sayonara-

-¿y ustedes desde cuando se conocen?- preguntó Ino un poco consternada

-desde nuestra boda- contesto el Nara, no recuerdas

-ah, por eso te gusta ir a Suna-

-hai, así la veo más seguido-

_antes de irme dejame ver _

—¿qué escondido lo tenías?ni yo con mi inteligencia suspicaz lo note—dijo Kiba para después soltar un gruñido

—tu solo eres un baka—dijo Naruto

—ya controlense, por favor que estamos en una reunión para pasar un rato agradable antes de asistir a la boda de Yamato-sensei—dijo el Aburame

—hai, gomen nasai—se disculparon ambos para darle paso a una platica muy entretenida y después dirigirse a la boda de Yamato, pasaron un buen rato con sus amigos, después de todo no habían podido estar juntos desde hace tiempo, ya todos se dirigían a su respectiva casa, ellos pasaron a dejar a Teuchi a su casa para luego dirigirse a la de él.

—Sayonara y arigato Teuchi-sama—

—arigato a ustedes y que pasen excelente noche— se despidieron y se fueron a la casa del Akimichi, ya los esperaban sus padres...pues ellos se retiraron antes de la celebración de unión de Ayame y Yamato

—sayonara papá y mamá—

—sayonara hijo—

—sayonara Señores—

—sayonara...hijo ¿no pretendes presentarnos nunca a tu novia?— le pregunto Cho, su madre

—hai mamá, ella es Sari...es ninja de Suna—

—encantado señorita— dijo Chöza estrechando su mano

—¿y cuándo pretenden formalizar?—

—dejalos mujer—

—mi madre tiene razón, Sari ¿quieres pasar al siguiente nivel?—

—¿cómo que al siguiente nivel?—

_una vez mas tus ojos_

—bueno...¿deseas...formar...una...familia...conmigo?—Chöji sudaba a chorros y ella se acercó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla

_tus ojos,_

—con nadie más...mis ojos—sus padres quedaron del todo sorprendidos e inmediatamente los abrazaron y felicitaron

_tus ojos._

—¿y para cuándo pretenden sea la ceremonia?—

—nosotros...nunca hablamos de ceremonia—dijeron ambos

—pero hijo no es lo más adecuado sobretodo porque ella es una ninja de otra nación—

—tienes razón madre—

—¿y cuándo pretenden que sea?—

—en Octubre...en ese mes se casaron mis padres, que sea el 2 lunes—dijo Sari

—¿y en dónde pretenden vivir?—

—creemos que si lo permite la Hokage...viviremos en Suna—

—pero hijo—

—dejalos ellos han tomado su decisión—

—allá Sari quiere vivir en la pequeña propiedad que le heredaron sus padres—

—no nos expliques hijo, nosotros apoyamos su desición—dijo Chöza

—solo habla con la Hokage—dijo Chö

—si lo haré y arigato por todo...padres...pero los vendremos a visitar—

—arigato hijo, vayanse a descanzar y mañana irás a ver a la Hokage—

—hasta mañana que descansen—

—igualmente hijo, que descansen— se fueron a descanzar cada una a su respectiva habitación, pues Chöji era hijo único, y ahora esa sería su habitación de pareja.

Durmieron tranquilamente y al siguiente día fue a donde la Hokage, acompañado de Shikamaru y Temarí, pues había pasado con ellos antes para explicarles la situación. La Hokage los escucho con atención y sin dudarlo aceptó

—¿nani?—preguntaron los 3 sorprendidos

—suponía a lo que venían los 3 porque hace unos meses el Kazekage me mando una carta de solicitación de colaboración de ninjas...lo cual acepte y curiosamente se refería a Chöji y a su hermana—

—¿ya sabian algo?—

—no, realmente estamos sorprendidos—

—bueno si no hay más vayanse que tengo que hacer mucho papeleo y Shizune me trae más cada vez...está paz entre las naciones solo ha aumentado mi trabajo— todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar, mientras en la entrada de Konoha los esperana Sari y le contaron lo sucedido con la Hokage

— Matsurí—susurro Sari

—mi cuñada ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?—dijo Temarí un poco consternada

—pues le comente...sobre la relación que tenía con Chöji y pues si nuestra relación se enseriaba más lo que probablemente sucedería y parece que se adelanto a los hechos—

—mujeres problemáticas—

—callate vago y vamos a la casa que se me antojado una ensalada de manzana con papaya—

—vamonos pues, ustedes vayanse con cuidado—

—hai se dirigieron hacía Suna— en esa ocasión la fue a dejar ya que el acuerdo empezaría apartir de la fecha de su boda, le dió un fuerte abrazo y regreso a su casa.

La hokage lo mando a varias misiones lejos de Suna, pues como pronto viviría ahí así pasaron varios meses sin ver a su futura esposa, pronto sería la boda de los Uchiha ahí la vería, ella llego puntual como siempre hermosamente arreglada y él la esperaba con un jumbei color marrón un poco llamativo para su gusto, ella llevaba un furisode color verde, le gustaba como se veía.

Llegaron puntuales al templo después en la ceremonia, vió a una extraña sentada en su mesa y cuando observó que Lee, le hablaba muy entretenido y penso al fin alguien que entiende a la llama de la juventud, después empezaron a servir la cena...muy rica tanto que comió unos 3 platos, después el delicioso pastel comió 6 pedazos, después cuando sirvieron un plato de cerdo asado, entre Kiba, Naruto y él se desafiaron a un duelo por dichos pedazos de carne, mientras sus respectivas parejas solo los veían y sonreían

—Hinata...no le vas a decir nada a Naruto...es un poco vergonzoso—dijo Ino

—Ino no le digas eso a Hinata que me quiero cual soy—

—pero...—

—es mejor no digas nada...no es bueno meterse en relaciones ajenas—dijo Sai

—¿lo leíste en un libro?—

—hai...además lo he aprendido de tí—y le dió un beso, acción que sorprendió a la Yamanaka y a los demás presentes, Kiba paro de comer un poco y se acercó a Sasame y preguntó

—te averguenzas un poco ¿de mí?—

—claro que no sino, ni te hubiese elegido—

—arigato—y siguió comiendo pero con más recato

—¿y tú acaso no te preocupa te dejen?—

—no...Sari sabe que soy de buen comer ¿verdad?—

—sí, ojitos—

—¿ojitos?—preguntó él Nara

—sí, así le digo—prefirieron no seguir con su conversación ya que Lee estaba muy entretenido con su plática y no tardó en despedirse el Inuzuka y se retiró con su novia, después se fueron él y Sari y se dirigieron a su casa a dormir pues él tenía que salir temprano al siguiente día a una misión. La paso a dejar pues sería cerca de Suna, así pasaron los meses después asistieron a la boda de Karin y Suigetsu...ahí se habían divertido mucho, pues era la primera vez que ambos se atrevieron a probar sake, de echo varios de los ahí presentes a excepción de Hana (5 meses) y Matsurí (6 meses) que estaban embarazadas..._esperen tampoco Shiho_, pensó el Akimichi. Después empezaron a escuchar un poco de música y los primeros en bailar como era de esperarse fueron Lee y Fubuki, los cuales a pesar de la seriedad de ella bailaban muy bien, después Hinata era jalada por su esposo hiperactivo (hay cosas que no cambian) él cual decía

—anda Hinata, solo una canción, hazlo por el teme—

—yo que tengo que ver con esto—

—pues son tus amigos—entonces se acercarón los novios y todos les entregaron sus respectivos regalos, la primera en darselo fue Hinata, después de recibir todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia otra mesa.

—entonces Hinata ¿bailamos?—

—pero solo un poco por que Shino y Shiho han insistido en cuidar a los niños—

—ustedes bailen que a nosotros no nos gusta—dijo Shiho

—¿y tú teme?—

—tampoco voy a bailar—

—Sasuke—dijo Sakura con su cara de enojo

—sólo está pieza y porque estoy de buenas— se paro y justo cuando estaba al lado de su esposa le susurro —pero más vale que reciba un premio al llegar a la casa—

—por supuesto— ella contestó y le beso los labios tiernamente, mientras Kiba, Sasame, Chöji y Sari acompañaban a Lee y su pareja en la pista, así bailaron, después comieron el delicioso pastel.

— Sayonara a todos—

—Sayonara Chöji, Sari— Se dirigieron hacia su casa pues ella tenía que partir temprano pues la requerían en Suna, ella partió al siguiente día, se despidió de la familia de él. Después ambos estuvieron muy entretenidos en misiones casi no se pudieron verse hasta que pasaron 2 meses, de nuevo se volvían a encontrar para una fiesta de unión de sus amigos ahora era la de Sasame con Kiba...fue una ceremonia un poco extraña...llena de canes pues estaban el de su madre, los de su hermana y el de él, todos los perros rastreadores de Kakashi, Anko lo veía furibunda y le decía

—Kakashi, guarda esos perros—

—Anko...ellos cuidan de Sakumo, muy bien—

—tu esposa tiene razón Kakashi...somos perros rastreadores, no niñeros—

—Pakun haz tu trabajo y no interrumpas nuestra conversación—

—hai—gruño Pakun

—mira los perritos Hiroshi ¿quieres uno?—le decía Naruto a su pequeño de 6 meses vestido con un jimbei color rojo con negro al igual que su padre, mientras Hinata llevaba puesto un Irotomesode color turquesa.

—Baka no le digas eso a tu hijo...pues él que quiere un perro eres tú—dijo el Uchiha entredientes vestido por un jimbei color verde oscuro con café y Sakura sonreía a su lado vestida con un Irotomesode color fucsia, mientras le decía a su esposo

—igual tu también quieres uno—

—Sakura—apareció el sharingan en sus ojos

—ya pues Sasuke no te pongas así—

—¿quieres qué te dibuje uno Hiroshi?—se acercó Sai al ojiceleste

—Sai, Hiroshi es muy pequeño para hablar—dijo Ino

—lo sé...— y se vió interrumpido por unos trillizos (ellos ya tenían 2 años 7 meses)conocidos por todos

—nosotros queremos perrito, Sai—

—yo también— dijo el pequeño Asuma

—Asuma—le llamo la atención su mamá

—pues yo también quiero—dijo el pequeño de 3 años y medio

—y yo, mi nito y nita—dijo Ai de 2 años 4 meses señalando a sus hermanos de 1 años 8 meses y 4 meses respectivamente

—yo, yo ambien — dijo Sakumo

—pero si tu ya tienes muchos hijo—dijo Kakashi

—porque mejor no les prestas alguno a los demás—dijo Anko

—si pa, si ma—después se vio como cada uno de los perros se acercó a los pequeños, quedando solo Sakumo con Pakun

Después les sirvieron su comida, a los perros también pues sino Akamaru se hubiese sentido muy ofendido, después fue el lanzamiento de ramo, el cual atrapo... Fubuki, de echo fue por pura suerte ya que a Ino se le escapo de las manos y cayo en las de ella por error, Lee se acercó a ella y la abrazo energicamente

—por fin podré encender la llama de mi juventud—Fubuki lo miraba de reojo y le dijo en susurro

—bueno...si tu lo dices—

—la han escuchado me ha aceptado, pronto sere un señor casado—abrazo a Fubuki mientras el resto de los invitados los miraba entre sorprendidos y enternecidos, tiempo después concluyo la fiesta.

Ellos se dirigieron como era su constumbre a la casa de los Akimichi donde los esperaban casi siempre los padres de él a excepción de lo días que salía de misión, ahí los recibían muy contentos. Tiempo después llego una invitación a una ceremonia de unión que nadie esperaba...la de Ino y Sai, después de un tiempo de haber vivido juntos lo decidieron, la ceremonia se celebraría el 15 de septiembre, en la festividad "Keirou no hi ". Nadie se lo espereba ya que los arreglos fueron hecho a mucha discreción por la familia Yamanaka, ya que Sai era huerfano, las invitaciones fueron entragadas solo con 3 días de anticipación para la misma, todos sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos porque nadie sabía...casi nadie...solo los padrinos...Sakura y Sasuke.

Llegó la fecha de la misma, todo estaba bellamente arreglado con 2 colores el blanco y el negro, se veía muy elegante, todos sus amigos y sensei, y más invitados llegaron, hasta sus invitados de Suna...pero en está ocasión el hermano del Kazekage iba acompañado por alguién conocida por Ino y Sakura, que por lo cierto no tenían recuerdos muy gratos de la misma...Ami, una compañera de la academía cuando eran pequeñas, cuando ellas se habían conocido.

Pasaron una velada excelente, la comida era muy buena, además que ahora ya los acompaña un nuevo integrante de la familia Sabaku No, apenas tenían 1 mes de haber nacido uno era idéntico a su padre y el otro también se le parecía pero tenía rasgos de su madre (muy parecido a Sasori de esa aldea). Todos, hasta los celebrados se acecaron a cargar a los niños, hasta los más querían verlos: Asuma de 3 años 8 meses, pedía a gritos

—yo también, yo también, quiero cargar bebes— entonces su madre se agacho con el pequeño Miki y Asuma dijo

—parece su papá...mamá yo ¿quién me parezco?—

—también a tu padre...eres igual de guapo— todo esto se lo dejo cerca del oído y él niño le regalo una sonrisa, mientras por otro lado Naruto decía en voz alta

—con permiso, que quiere pasar la próxima nueva mamá— moviendo a sus amigos y haciendo pasar a...Hana la hermana de Kiba

—deja tranquila a mi hermana baka—

—callate cara de perro que Jügo no me dijo nada—y le enseño la lengua como cuando eran chiquillos, mientra Jügo y ella sonrieron, paso con su panza de embarazo de ya 9 meses

—puedo y le pidió a Michi a Anko—a quien el pequeño Sakumo de 2 años 5 meses solo miraba y le dijo a Kakashi

—quero uno papi—entonces sus padres se quedaron mirando uno al otro y se quedaron sin palabras por primera vez en su vida, mientras Hinata ahora cargaba a Miki, y Naruto le movía el brazito a su pequeño Hiroshi de 8 meses y decía

—yo quiero un hermanito mami—

—Na...ru...to-kun—

—yo también quiero, Hinata—

—pero Hiroshi es pequeño aún—

—por eso Hina...¿sí?—mientras le dedicaba unos ojos de suplica y Neji dijo

—deja tranquila a Hinata-sama, pues a veces ella se queda sola con tu hijo y el mío, cuando no sale de misión—mientras mecía en sus brazos a su pequeña Kisho que ya tenía 6 meses y Ten ten cargaba a Michi

—pero Neji...yo quiero más hijos—

—pero con calma baka—dijo el Inuzuka

—a por lo cierto felicidades teme, ya pronto de uniras a nuestro club y mi Hina podrá tener un hermanito para Hiroshi—

—¿cómo?—

—pues Sasame se quedara en casa—

—hai ¿y?—

—pues podría ayudanos y así Hina y yo podríamos...—

—Naruto—grito el Inuzuka

—pero como te atreves a planear la vida de Sasame—

—para está bien me gustaría ayudar a todos—

—Sasame, pero...—

—nada de peros, yo puedo— y beso a su esposo en los labios, él cual solo la abrazo.

—yo la ayudo cuando este aquí—hablo Sari—¿puedo?—dijo esto mirando a Chöji

—si quieres, y puedes, pues está bien— lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo

—arigato—mientras Matsuri repitió el agradecimiento y le dió una tierna sonrisa —haces muy feliz a mi amiga— y en ese momento se acercó a Gaara, y le dijo

—arigato Chöji, si haces feliz a mi esposa a mi también— comentario que sorpredió al Akimichi

—por nada, arigato a ustedes...sino no la hubiera conocido—

—eso lo dirás por mí— y vió como estaba Kankuro a unos pasos de ellos

—tienes razón Kankuro—dijo Chöji regalandole una de sus sonrisas, mientras cerca de ahí Shino y Shiho cargaban a los gemelos Sabaku No, y Sasame cargaba a su pequeño Takeshi de 6 meses, ellos estaban en cuclillas para que Ai de 2 años y medio y Hotaru de 1 año 10 meses pudieran ver a los pequeños y sus hijos decía

—bonitos bebes, mama, papa—

—hai Ai—contesto Shino

—yo quiro nita, quiro nita—Shiho vio a su pequeña y le dió un beso y le dijo

—muy pronto— cosa que escucharon Suigetsu y Karin y dijeron

—¿ustedes también?—

—hai, tengo 1 mes—contesto la decodificadora

—¿y ustedes?—pregunto el Aburame

—3 meses—contesto la pelirroja

—felicidades—se acercó Sakura que estaba cerca y abrazo a ambas

—felicidades a ustedes también ya nos dijo Sasuke—dijo Suigetsu

—arigato—

—¿y cuánto tiempo tienes?—

—2 meses—respondió seco el Uchiha que se acercaba

—creo que no somos los únicos—dijo Sakura, mientras obsevaban como Kakashi, Hana, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, Gai, Jügo, felicitaban a Ayame y Yamato, entonces ellos se acercaron a dicho grupo y Shiho pregunto

—¿y cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo la feliz pareja?—

—ya lo sabes Shiho que 2 meses—dijo Shizune sin pensar, a lo Iruka la abrazo de felicidad y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, pues iba a darle la sorpresa después de la ceremonia, pero no salió como lo había planeado

—apenas 1 mes— dijo Ayame, la felicitaron y a Yamato, continuaron con la celebración y por segunda vez quien atrapo el ramo fue Fubuki y Lee la abrazaba como si ella tratara de escapar y Gai lloraba a chorros porque su alumno pronto se adelantaría a él, pues todavía seguía soltero.

Rapidamente paso el mes que faltaba para la ceremonia de unión de ambos, entre misiones él y ella, los preparativos para la boda, el arreglo de la casa del clan Akimichi, todo fue arreglado con las flores favoritas de ella girasoles, inclusive el jimbei de él llevaba detalles de ese color, del mismo modo que él de ella, la ceremonia, fue apasible, él se comporto como todo un caballero, no comió como acostumbraba cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que él tenía un característico apetito. Su madre lloraba a chorros, mientras la madre de Ino, la consolaba, mientras Chöza e Inoichi se abrazaban pues todos de la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, ya habían formado sus respectivas familias, mientras Shikaku y Yoshino se sonreían uno al otro. Al concluir la ceremonia se dirigieron al lugar de la celebración donde pasaron una mañana espectacular, pues ellos se habían casado en la mañana pues algunos de sus amigos salían de misión.


End file.
